


Tryst with the Shadow King

by FandomFreak1980



Series: For the Love of the Host Club [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Cockblocking, Drama Queen!Tamaki, Episode 08 AU, F/M, First Time, Het Sex, Mischievous Twins Are Mischievous, Secret Doesn't Last Long, Secret Feminine Tendencies, Semi-Public Almost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak1980/pseuds/FandomFreak1980
Summary: In a familiar scene, Haruhi has had a fight with Tamaki and afterwards finds herself alone with Kyoya. Things take an unexpected turn when Kyoya explains to her exactly why she doesn't respond well to Tamaki's overtures. AU of "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club."





	Tryst with the Shadow King

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. It was originally posted a few years ago on FF.net under the screen name AnimeFan1980. I later changed that screen name to match mine here.
> 
> I realize that the dialogue in no way matches what happened in the actual episode, but just put that down to this being the personal "inner mind theater of FandomFreak1980" and go with it.
> 
> Very loosely based on "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club."
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Haruhi walked back down the hallway deep in thought. She was still angry at Tamaki-senpai for saying she shouldn’t even try to do certain things just because she was a girl. She wasn’t stupid; she knew it was dangerous, but she also couldn’t stand around watching bad things happen. Whether dressed as a boy or girl, she still would have stood up to those creeps on the beach.

She looked up and looked around. She had let her anger get the best of her at dinner, and she ended up running blindly through the beach house (if one could call a mansion by such a lowly term). Now she realized she had no idea where she was or how to get back to her room. She opened the first door she came to and saw a man sitting there drying his hair.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” said Haruhi as she started to close the door.

“It’s alright, Haruhi. It’s just me,” the man said, turning. Haruhi turned back and entered as the man put on a pair of glasses. “May I ask what you are doing in my bedroom?”

“Kyoya-senpai,” Haruhi said as she recognized him. “I’m sorry, I was lost.” Haruhi took a second look at him. She knew she hadn’t recognized him because of the towel blocking her view of his face, but now she realized he must have just gotten out of the shower because all he had on was a pair of pants and the towel now draped around his neck.

Haruhi had never seen Kyoya-senpai like this. She took in the sight of him. His long, slender feet*. The way his jeans fit just so and rode low on his hips. The firm muscles in his torso and arms that she’d never dreamed would be so well defined. That little bit of moisture that still gleamed in his black hair. Finally, she noticed his eyes. She could have sworn there was a flash of something- what was it? - but it was covered so quickly, she was sure she had been mistaken.

As these thoughts flitted through Haruhi’s mind in a matter of seconds, Kyoya gave her an appraising glance in return. “Are you quite sure that’s all it was?” he asked with a hint of a smirk.

“Yes, Senpai. Tamaki-senpai made me so mad that I left dinner in a rush and didn’t pay attention to where I was going. I still can’t believe he said that. Like I can’t take care of myself just because I’m a girl!” Haruhi said with a huff in her voice.

Haruhi was getting angry again, and- Yes! There was that fire he so loved to see in her eyes. Kyoya felt an answering spark inside himself but suppressed it for the time being as he had a bit more to accomplish before he let the spark fan to flame.

Haruhi came back out of her thoughts just in time to catch that flash of- could that possibly be desire? – in Kyoya-senpai’s eyes before he suppressed it again.

“If you want to understand Tamaki’s thoughts, you have to know that a man has a natural inclination to protect a woman, especially one he is attracted to,” Kyoya said as he slowly walked to the door. “Of course, since Tamaki will insist on just telling you that you are a girl, I can only surmise that he is either unsure of his true feelings, or he is not ready for them.”

Haruhi watched with a mix of surprise and curiosity as Kyoya first dimmed the lights to near blackness, then locked the door before turning back towards her. As he approached, he eyed her once again from head to foot and back, and much more slowly than last time. He now made no effort to hide the hunger in his gaze.

Haruhi had time to realize four things before Kyoya-senpai reached her. First, that she was wearing a light summer dress that defined her as her baggy boy’s clothes never could. Second, that in the course of the conversation, she had ended up next to the bed. Third, that she had never before seen this side of Kyoya-senpai, and last, that it was seriously turning her on.

“I see that look in your eyes, and I think I know why you have thus far failed to respond to Tamaki,” Kyoya said, returning to the conversation. “Shall I let you in on the secret?” he asked as he stopped in front of her, letting his hands slowly slide from her shoulders down her back and stopping to rest on her hips. Her gaze never leaving Kyoya’s, Haruhi slowly nodded her consent.

Kyoya continued, “I think it’s because he keeps trying to prove to you that you’re a _girl_ ,” he leaned into her slowly and whispered in her ear, “when he should have been trying to prove to you that you’re a _woman_.” He pulled back to look at her, and she could see that smoldering heat in his gaze that she had glimpsed so briefly before and had seen constantly since the lights went out. His hands still on her hips, Kyoya gently pulled Haruhi to him so that their bodies were flush and she had to lean her head back to look him in the eye.

“Shall I prove to you just how much of a woman you are?” He lifted a hand to her face and gently caressed Haruhi’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. At her second nod, Kyoya moved his hand to the nape of her neck and watched as Haruhi’s eyes slowly drifted shut.

Kyoya’s first taste of Haruhi’s lips was just that- a mere taste. Her sweet flavor left him wanting more, and he soon discovered that he couldn’t get enough. Kyoya lightly ran his tongue along Haruhi’s lower lip, letting just the tip dart in when she opened for him.

Haruhi didn’t think when Kyoya-senpai kissed her, but her arms found themselves wrapped loosely around his neck, almost of their own accord. When she felt his tongue, her lips parted just a bit. When it entered her mouth, she responded in kind. Tentatively at first, but with growing boldness. He tasted her, she tasted him back.

Haruhi knew she was getting carried away, but she didn’t care. She decided Kyoya-senpai must be getting carried away, too. Without breaking their kiss, he suddenly picked her up and laid her on the bed before joining her there. She ran her fingers through his hair as he finally moved away from her mouth only to nuzzle her neck below her ear.

Kyoya ran his hand down Haruhi’s leg and, cupping the back of her knee, drew it up to wrap around him. He slid his hand slowly back up her leg and, looking into her eyes as he did so, slid it under the hem of her dress. As his hand went even higher, Haruhi told him she was okay with it by pulling him back to her for another kiss.

Kyoya held her and rolled to his back, pulling Haruhi so that she now lay on top of him, straddling his hips. Cupping her bottom with both hands, Kyoya ground his hips into hers so she couldn’t help but feel the proof of his wanting her. He drew Haruhi’s dress slowly up her body, letting his fingers graze her skin as they followed. Raising her arms above her head, Kyoya removed the dress completely and tossed it aside. Letting his gaze roam over her once again, he was pleasantly surprised to find Haruhi wearing a matching bra and panties set made of white lacy material and mint green ribbons tied in bows. Apparently, she wasn’t quite the tomboy he had thought her to be.

Kyoya reached behind Haruhi’s back and, before she knew it, slid her bra down her arms, baring her chest to his lust-filled eyes. She tried to cover herself with her arms. She knew she was smaller than average and was suddenly embarrassed to have him see her that way.

Kyoya gently took her wrists and pulled his hands down so he could look again. “Please don’t hide from me, Haruhi. You are truly beautiful. Perfect just as you are, and I can’t stand that you ever might think otherwise.” He rubbed his thumbs lightly over the tips, watching as her nipples became hard little pebbles. He leaned down and took one soft mound into his mouth, taking pride in Haruhi’s soft gasp of pleasure.

When Kyoya realized he was not only teasing her, but himself as well, when he could both smell her arousal and feel it soaking her panties, when he felt like he might explode if he so much as touched her again, he decided he could stand no more. Keeping his eyes on Haruhi’s, Kyoya slowly reached down and unfastened his jeans. Haruhi helped him slide both them and his boxers down his legs and off his feet. They joined her dress on the floor, followed closely by her panties.

When there was nothing left between them, Haruhi crawled back up Kyoya-senpai’s body. She ran her hands along his tanned skin, testing herself and exploring him. When she reached his groin area, she stopped and shyly looked. She wanted to touch him, but she was afraid to. Instead, she continued up his body, her hands taking in the shape of every muscle and contour. When Haruhi got back up to Kyoya-senpai, she straddled him again, and, unsure of how to proceed, she sat back and waited for him to take the lead.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi removed his clothes and her underwear. He enjoyed the feel of her hands on his skin, exploring his body. He watched her struggle in indecision, wondering if she would touch him _there_. He wanted her to. He could almost feel the touch of her hand gliding up the silken skin, but she finally moved on without having lain so much as a finger where he really wanted it. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. So, he continued to watch her as she made her way up his body.

When she finally sat back on his lap, Haruhi inadvertently rested in a way that nestled the length of his hardness in the folds of her dewy softness. Kyoya was sure she had no way of knowing how thin the thread really was that held his self-control in place. He needed to hold on to it just a little while longer. He knew he needed to make sure before they went any further.

With his pillows piled behind him, Kyoya sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “Haruhi,” he began, “has anyone ever told you what to expect during your first time?”

Haruhi slowly shook her head. “I know the very basics from health class, but as you know, my mom passed away when I was very young, and I think my dad is in denial.” Haruhi giggled a little at that causing Kyoya to grimace a little at the effort required to maintain control after the sensations that giggle had caused him.

He spoke again when he felt he could do so without embarrassing himself. “I will try to be as gentle as possible, but there will be pain. However, it will be brief, and you will never feel it again after that. It also helps that you are so incredibly aroused. The natural lubrication your body has released in preparation will smooth the way nicely.” Kyoya looked into her eyes. “Are you ready?”

As Haruhi nodded her assurance, she knew she was leaving herself in Kyoya-senpai’s hands and at his mercy. He lifted her off his lap until she was standing on her knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he lowered her onto himself until he felt her barrier. Thinking a fast hurt would be better than a slow one, Kyoya thrust quickly, burying himself in Haruhi’s warmth. As he watched her, he saw the look of pain flash across her features, but it was gone in an instant. He waited a moment for her to get used to him, then slowly lifted her before allowing her to sink back onto him.

As Kyoya slowly found his pace, he taught Haruhi to find hers. When he felt she could match his tempo, he sped up a little, then a little more. Haruhi was a quick study. She matched his pace, meeting him lift for lift and thrust for thrust. It was all Kyoya could do to hold himself back so Haruhi could get what she needed.

_Dear goodness, what was Senpai doing to her?_ The feelings were a bit overwhelming when they started. Now they were just mind-numbing. She couldn’t think. She could barely breathe. The emotions and sensations had control, and she was moving on autopilot. Haruhi felt as if there was a coil inside her winding tightly, and the faster and deeper Senpai plunged, the tighter it wound. She didn’t know what it was leading up to, she just knew she had to get there.

Just when she thought she would break from the tension, Haruhi experienced what could only be described as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washing through her entire body. The sensation caused her to shudder, and she suspected that the feeling was being prolonged by the fact that Senpai was still going.

Kyoya was losing his mind to the passion. This was by no means his first time, but the way his body was reacting to Haruhi, he could almost believe it was. Kyoya felt Haruhi begin to tremble, felt her muscles contract around him. He kept her going through the last of her tremors before he finally let himself go.

When his mind cleared, Kyoya realized he was breathing as if he had just run a marathon. He rolled until Haruhi was down beside him again, then leaned over and kissed her tenderly. He left her for just a moment and went into his private bath. After cleaning himself up, he wet a washcloth with warm water and went back to Haruhi. He cleaned her gently, knowing she would be sore for a while.

When he finished, Kyoya rejoined Haruhi in the bed. He pulled her next to him and kissed her as she snuggled into him. He gazed down at her with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face and said, “I know Tamaki calls himself your daddy, but we know the truth, don’t we? Tell me my sweet little Haruhi, who is your daddy now?”

Haruhi reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from his forehead. She smiled at him as she answered, “You are, of course.”

He smiled back. “Yes, well, we’ll see, now won’t we? For right now though, allow me to escort you back to your room. It would do us no good for you to be caught here like this.”

After they were dressed, Kyoya took Haruhi’s hand and led her through the house. When they reached her door, Kyoya pulled her by the waist up against him and bent to kiss her again. He meant for it to be a brief goodnight kiss, but it quickly evolved into something more. Kyoya held Haruhi by the hips, and she held him around his neck and the back of his head. When they came back up for air, they were breathing hard again. Kyoya leaned his forehead against hers. “I should go now. Sweet dreams, _Kanmi.**_ ”

“Goodnight, Kyoya,” she replied softly.

Hearing his name on her lips without the honorific made Kyoya’s heart flutter, and he turned and walked back down the hall before he could change his mind and follow Haruhi into her bedroom. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the door that had been cracked open that suddenly closed without a sound.

Kaoru went and crawled back into bed with Hikaru. He had to think about what he’d seen and what he was going to do with the information. After all, everyone knew the boss had a thing for Haruhi, but lately he had begun to think Hikaru may have started developing feelings for her, too. Oh, well. There was nothing else for it. He’d have to at least tell Hikaru. It wouldn’t do his brother any good to nurse a crush for a girl who was already taken. Besides, after he found out, Hikaru could help him think of some great ways to torment the boss and tease Kyoya-senpai. Kaoru leaned over and shook Hikaru awake. “Hikaru, wake up! You won’t believe what I saw…”

~o*O*o~

Back in her room, Haruhi lay in her bed thinking about what had happened. She still couldn’t believe it. No matter how she thought about it, it seemed like Kyoya had lost control. She had never even seen him with a hair out of place. He’d always seemed so cool and collected. The first time she had ever seen him, she had been attracted to his intelligence and his calm demeanor. She only put up with the twins’ and Tamaki-senpai’s antics because she had believed Kyoya to be too far out of her league.

She had never dreamed that he would have such passion contained in that cool exterior, and the fact that he’d released it for her? It was incredible. It still sent shivers down her spine to think about it. She could still feel his hands on her, him inside of her. And the look in his eyes when she had called him by his first name made her think he had barely held himself back from instigating a second round. She blushed. She really needed to stop thinking and get some sleep.

~o*O*o~

Classes on Monday seemed to flow as they did any other day. Life seemed to have returned to a semblance of normal. Although, it seemed the twins were looking in her direction more often than usual, but that could have been her imagination. She knew, though, that it most definitely was _not_ her imagination that the looks were a bit stranger than usual. Eventually, she wrote it off as them plotting some new prank or caper and went on with her day.

After class, Haruhi and the twins walked together to the music room to set up for the afternoon’s activities. Hikaru and Kaoru walked on either side of Haruhi, and just as they reached the doors, each draped an arm around her shoulders. Hikaru caught a flash of fire as Kyoya-senpai watched them walk into the room. Kaoru braced himself for the much more predictable reaction from the boss.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? Get your hands off my little girl! Haruhi, how can you let these two reprobates put their arms around you? Come with Daddy, and I’ll make it all better.”

Haruhi watched as Tamaki-senpai pushed the twins away from her, but she pulled her hand from his as he tried to lead her away. She looked a little annoyed as she said, “Senpai, for the last time, you’re not my father! Now please let me go.”

Hikaru had been looking towards the front table and leaned over to whisper to Kaoru, “Interruption in three…two…one…”

Just then Kyoya spoke up from the front, “Tamaki, isn’t there something you were supposed to be doing? Hikaru, Kaoru, please help with the set up. You can all change into your costumes later. Haruhi, please come here for a minute.”

The twins waited for a minute before getting to work. They were watching Kyoya-senpai as Haruhi walked towards him, or they would have missed the gleam in his eyes. _Oh, yes, this was definitely going to be interesting,_ they both thought. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and said, “Okay. In five minutes, give the boss a reason to go looking for Kyoya-senpai, and make sure he knows to look for him in the dressing room.” They gave each other identical evil grins and set to work.

Kyoya looked up as Haruhi stopped in front of him. He gave her a hungry look, then spoke softly so the others wouldn’t hear, “I miss the dress. Tell me, are you wearing another of those delectable-looking lingerie sets like you wore over the weekend?” He smiled as a blush crept into her cheeks. It was so adorable when she blushed. It lent truth to the air of innocence she still wore despite her weekend activities. “Come along, Haruhi. You can change into your costume while the others set up.” He led her into the dressing room and closed the door.

“Now then,” Kyoya said, leaning casually against the door, “today’s theme will be Fifteenth-Century French Court. As the club’s ‘errand boy,’ you will be dressed as a page.” He slowly moved away from the door and started walking towards her. “However, if you will stay after clean up, when everyone else has left, I have another costume I’d like you to model for me.” He took her in his arms as he reached her. She looked up and saw that hungry gleam in his eyes again. “How do you think you’ll look as a _geisha_?” he asked as he slowly unbuttoned Haruhi’s blazer.

Kyoya watched her swallow as he started on her tie. “I think it could be fun,“ she said with her own hungry look. “Are you going to be role-playing with me, or will it be strictly a fashion show?”

Kyoya started unbuttoning Haruhi’s shirt as he thought about his answer. “I don’t know yet. How about if we start with a fashion show and see where it goes from there? Ah, so you _are_ wearing your little confection,” Kyoya exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of yellow ribbon. When his eyes caught sight of that tantalizing bit, Kyoya discovered that he could no longer wait to have his hands on her. He quickly finished unbuttoning Haruhi’s shirt and reached inside to hold her waist and pull her to him, his look going from merely hungry to almost feral.

His lips had just met hers in what promised to be a mind-blowingly sensual experience when the door was thrown open and Tamaki rushed in. Kyoya and Haruhi stared for about five seconds while Tamaki stood there in shock. The inevitable blow up lasted a much shorter time than any of them expected…

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” Tamaki shouted. Unfortunately, he didn’t get an answer because as soon as the words left his mouth, he fainted dead away. Hikaru and Kaoru must have been just outside the door because they followed quickly exclaiming, “Boss! Are you okay? Speak to me!” then looked up with identical looks of surprise which, frankly, Kyoya questioned the sincerity of. They knew. Somehow, he just knew that they knew; he could see it in their eyes. Now if he could just get the twins to shut up before…

“Tama-chan! What’s wrong? What happe- Oh!” Honey-senpai cut off abruptly as he and Mori-senpai entered the room and saw for themselves precisely what had happened. While Honey-senpai’s jaw had dropped and he was rendered (however temporarily) speechless, the only outward sign of surprise from Mori-senpai was a slight widening of his eyes.

Kyoya swore silently to himself as he removed his own blazer. Draping it around Haruhi’s shoulders to hide her state of undress, he leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips, then whispered to her, “Go ahead and change, _Kanmi_. I’ll clear out the idiots.” He turned towards the door and gave a look so reminiscent of Honey-senpai when woken early from a nap that the others practically tripped over themselves to get out the door.

They sat around one of the tables watching Kyoya with avid curiosity and waited silently for him to begin. Seeing no reason to beat around the bush, Kyoya got straight to the point. “As you all noticed,” he began, “Haruhi and I have become an item. In case any of you see this as an opportunity, there will be some ground rules governing your future interactions with her. First, she will not be hounded for information concerning our relationship. That is none of your business unless it directly involves one of you.

“Second, Hikaru and Kaoru, she will no longer be part of your games. You will not touch her in any way that a normal friend would not, and you will most definitely not hang all over her as you did earlier. Do I make myself clear?” That fiery anger passed through his eyes again, and the twins decided it was more than just an idle threat. They nodded in agreement.

Kyoya continued, “The last one is for Tamaki. You, more than the others, will need to learn to live with this. If you want, you can take some time off from your Host Club duties until you feel you can follow the new rules. Also, you will stop going so overboard in your reactions to her. You will stop referring to yourself as her ‘daddy.’ Haruhi is not your ‘little girl.’” Kyoya had an evil gleam in his eye as he smiled sadistically at Tamaki and said, “She’s _my_ little girl.”

Tamaki looked like he was either going to pass out again or start crying. In the end, he did neither. He looked Kyoya in the eye and said with determination, “Okay. I can do this. I don’t need any time. If my Haru- ,“ he glanced at Kyoya with trepidation and continued. “I mean, if Haruhi is happy, then I can be happy for her.” They all looked up as Haruhi chose that moment to emerge from the dressing room.

Kyoya addressed the others, “Okay, everyone, let’s get changed. We want to be ready when our guests arrive.”

When the girls showed up, the hosts all carried on as if nothing had happened. Some of the girls were a little more subdued than usual. They sensed something, but they didn’t know what. All in all, the atmosphere was somewhat tense, and no one seemed to know how to break through it.

When Kyoya finally announced the end of business, it was with a sigh of relief. He could tell by looking that the others felt it, too. As the last girl left, he glanced around at the other hosts, his gaze softening as he watched Haruhi begin to clean up after her guests. “Okay, time to clean up. Let’s get this done quickly, please,” Kyoya said. He smiled to himself and thought, _After all, I have a fashion show to attend, and I can’t wait!_

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, I realize this says feet. It is one of my own little quirks, and I have transferred it to my version of Haruhi. My husband has long, slender feet (he is very tall, so his feet are proportionate to his body size), and I find it sexy when he walks around barefoot in only a pair of jeans. Besides, you know what they say about a man with long feet... ;)
> 
> ** "Sweetness" in Japanese.


End file.
